


Sugar Rush

by imsokyoriosyeh (need2ficsmyhart)



Series: You Scared? Go to Church [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Catholic teachings, F/F, Priests, Sacrilege, i guess ???, kidding thats just me, lesbians in a catholic school, priests are probably a trigger to someone out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/need2ficsmyhart/pseuds/imsokyoriosyeh
Summary: Seulgi likes chocolate, especially during religion class.Wendy likes Seulgi, especially when she's eating choclate during religion(Catholic Girls' School AU)





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> im trying not to be a coward so ive decided to write girl groups as well
> 
> this turned out shorter than i hoped sorry pls enjoy (♡´艸`)

“This girls, is what we call cafeteria morality.”

 

Seulgi snorted a little. When Wendy looked at her, she just shrugged and mouthed, _I’m hungry._

 

The priest didn’t see them and continued, “We call it this, because the situation of morality is similar to what you do in a cafeteria,” he held out his copy of Veritatis Splendor horizontally, “Think of this as your tray. Here you put all the food of your choice, and only that. The same goes for the teaching of the church. In this morality, say you like the teachings about God, Jesus, the Holy Spirit, the saints, but perhaps not the Church’s teachings on… say, the _gays_ . So you are _gay_ but you pray and worship, but you live a gay lifestyle. This is still inherently wrong.”

 

Seulgi propped her leg onto Wendy’s lap wiggling her foot pointedly. Wendy realized to things; one, Seulgi was esentially in a full split, with one leg on Wendy’s lap and the other on the opposite side of her chair, which was really… well, it was very Seulgi of her.

 

And two, Seulgi was mouthing something to her. She barely caught it from staring at her chocolate-tinted lips (from her candy that she ate in class when she was bored).

 

_Take a shot every time he says “gay lifestyle”_

 

“The next type is consensus morality. The foundation of this is that ‘majority rules.’ An examplt of this is, again, what the gays do today,” the preist looked visibly pained to say that three letter word, “They are very relevant today, aren’t they? When people voted for same-sex marriage to be legal in the states, it wasn’t morally aligned with the Church at all. Yet the prevalent votes in most were pro-same sex, I imagine there was hardly any opposition. So many people there have succumbed to the _gay_ _lifestyle_.”

 

_Shot,_ Seulgi mouthed, popping another chocolate into her mouth.

Wendy giggled, and the priest turned to her smiling.

 

Oh shit.

 

“Wendy, you lived in the states for a while right?” Now people were looking at her, and the priest smiled, “Would you like to share your experience surrounded by those people? Was it uncomfortable?”

“Um, I…” Wendy’s brain was whirring, but laggedly because Seulgi was now looking at her and smacking her lips. Their eyes met, “I lived in Canada, sir, things are different than from the US.”

Seulgi chuckled as the priest nodded, “Ah, I see. Anyone else who has stood witness to the gay lifestyle?”

 

Wendy turned back to Seulgi, who was smiling.

 

_Nice save_ , she mouthed.

 

“... Yes, so we can all agree that it is under the influence of the gay lifestyle that this marriage became legal.”

 

_Shot_ , Wendy mouthed back.

Seulgi tucked a chocolate into her sock and propped her leg up on Wendy’s thigh. Wendy smiled and pocketed the chocolate for later.


End file.
